Forever and Almost Always
by Joie23
Summary: Richard Bach once wrote: "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were."


Richard Bach once wrote: "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were."

* * *

The crow's been following her for days now. She first noticed it after her regular weekly visit to the nursing home. From that moment on, she started seeing her everywhere. She wonders for how long she was being followed (you know, for real). She knew very well she started seeing it only because _he_ wanted so. The crow meant he was ready to see her again. It's the only reason she's so patient. He finally came home. He just needs a little bit more time. Time she has. When it comes to him, she has all the time in the world.

It's been almost half a century since she last saw him. He does send her a bottle of some fine bourbon for her birthday every year, though. And blank postcards from all around the world always seem to find their way to her. Wherever she is, she recieves one postcard a month. They're never from the same place and she always wonders from where the next one's gonna arrive. She has them placed above her bed in her mother's house. Most of the time, his postcards are everything she looks forward to. It's his way of saying he misses her. Bourbon and postcards. It means he cares. It's all she expects from him. It's all she really needs.

One day, (she doesn't which one because time has become irrelevant since she they've defeated Klaus), she notices a sudden change of the weather. The sun is gone and it seems like there's a storm coming. She knows better, of course. _He's ready_. So she stays at home and prepares all of his favorite food. A few bags of A negative, spaghetti with meatballs, a cheesecake. And lots of bourbon.

Then, she awaits (she's absolutely sure he'll come).

The doorbell rings at exactly three o'clock (since when did he become polite?). She's in his arms in a blink and only then she realizes how much she really missed that smirk. He doesn't look much different. He wears his favorite jacket (the one she gave him while she was still a human) and dark jeans. He's as young as he could be (he's beautiful as always). His eyes tell her he's changed a lot, though. She can feel it. (What happened to him?)

Even though he rolls his eyes when she asks, he tells her everything she wants to know. They get drunk and he admits even more than he wanted to. But it's okay because she doesn't judge. He tells her he missed her.

They kiss.

* * *

He's ready (but, _she's not_).

She's long gone when he wakes up. He hears her leave but doesn't do anything. He doesn't dare (he doesn't have the right, really). Instead, he goes home (it's amazing how the boarding house still stands after all this time). He makes himself comfortable there for some time. It's the only place he feels peace at and it's nice spending quality time with his brother. It took him time to learn how to appreciate his brother, but he finally did it (thanks to her, of course).

(Life is good.)

That Christmas (yes, he celebrates Christmas - it was his mother's favorite holiday) he receives an old Taylor Swift CD. It's signed especially for him (he really can't resist rolling his eyes at the "to my biggest fan, TS" cliche) and even though he has to stand Stefan and Elena's constant teasing, he still listens to it all day. Her gesture (as Stefan calls it just to get on his nerves) annoys him just as much it makes him laugh real hard.

He sees her again next year. She doesn't come back becuase she's ready. Matt is ill (he's old) and she comes back because she wants to take care of him. Few months pass (they hang around when she's not busy) and when Matt passes away on her arms, she buries him and leaves again. She now needs time to grieve for her friend.

(Strangely, he understands.)

* * *

She stumbles upon him on the day of her 100th birthday. She's somewhere in Europe and he "just happens to be around" (she doesn't believe him). He insists on taking her out for dinner and she agrees. (Again) it's been a long time since she saw him (Matt's death still makes her cry). She doesn't send him postcards or bourbon. She never calls or sends letters. She doesn't show she cares (not like he did).

Anyway, he takes her to the cutest Italian restaurant she's ever been to and they have a good time. The food is good, the wine is great and he's... _He's_ _Damon_. She always has fun with him. But, she's still not ready and she tells him so. He's hurt. She can tell he's hurt (he's sarcastic as always when she tells him), but she can't do anything about it. She's not ready (not yet).

(It hurts her just as much as it hurts him.)

* * *

(Life's a bitch.)

He goes back to Mystic Falls after the fiasco in Europe. He tells them all he doesn't want to know about her. He's hurt. He doesn't understand her anymore (deep down he really does but being hurt is so much more easily). So he goes back to his old ways. He drinks and seduces young girls. And they all fall for him. Stefan tells him he has a "pattern". (They all somehow resemble a human her.) He denies it and drains every drop of blood from some girl who annoyed him at the Grill (she snapped at him just like she would).

So now, Stefan's broody at him all the time and Elena looks at him with great disappointment. He doesn't care (did he flipped off the switch?). They tell him he needs to get over himself because she will come back. And when she does he wouldn't want her to see him like that. He tries to ignore their words. (But, they're right.) Time passes and he finds Stefan smiling at him more. Even Elena, always scolding him for something, can't find reasons to be mad at him. All of a sudden, he's _he_ again.

(After all, there's a reason he came back to Mystic Falls.)

* * *

(She's ready.)

She wakes up one morning and after a long time, she finds herself missing him more than usually. She realizes it's time for her to go back home. It's time. She's finally ready. She always knew it'll come to her out of the blue. She just didn't expected it would take her so much to realize it.

(She loves him.)

When she arrives to Mystic Falls, she doesn't hide and she doesn't send him secret signs. She knocks on his doors (Stefan answers) and sprints into his bedroom (there's a picture of her on his nightstand) as fast as she can (which means it takes her a second to get there). He's sleeping so peacefully but she just has to wake him up. She showers him with kisses and he later admits it was the best surprise he has ever received. They kiss and hug and laugh and savor each other. She asks him to forgive her for taking so much time. He says he has nothing to forgive (he knew she'll come eventually). Finally, they're both happy.

(He loves her back.)

* * *

(At least for awhile) _all is good_.

* * *

**Happy holidays! xo**


End file.
